Hooked
by Neverland Lily
Summary: The biggest journey started with the smallest cry (Disney Based)
1. The Newports

**Hey! I looked at the first chapter again on fanfiction and WOW it glitches out! Don't worry I fixed this chapter :)**

* * *

_This has never happened before and shall never happen again. Now our story begins long before the stories you know to be Peter Pan and his adventures with Wendy and Jane. This was to be known as the biggest adventure Neverland was to ever know. _

"James.." The woman paused, taking a glance up at her husband, who was walking out the dark brown wooden door. He paused, turning to his wife, who was once merry, now distraught. The woman with her blue eyes captured his, her light lips forming the words that can create so many emotions.

"...I'm with child"

The months traveled by fast, the couple now joyed that their new baby was coming. James made a proud father of himself to the unborn child, as well as Marinea, his wife who was always evervesant. Indeed, they were a very charming young couple. The talk of London, in fact. For they were new to the area, or 'out of towners' if you will. However, they did make friends with the family next door, with the last name of Darling. They visited them frequently, since Angela darling already had a child of her own. A son, George Darling. While Marinea was with child, Angela gave advice to her. They were lovely people as told by the expecting mother.

Marinea gave a small giggle as the boy of the age of six laid his ear against her round tummy. He listened oh so carefully for a sound. Suddenly, young George felt a kick against his ear, which made him jump, making the room laugh. George glared at Marinea's enlarged tummy. His action caused his mother to gently poke his arm, as if scolding him for glaring. "George, don't be rude. Apologize to Mrs. Newport." Angela corrected, giving him a look all mothers give to their children. George sighed, looking back to the guest. Marinea giggled softly, not taking her hypnotic blue eyes from the child. Before the young boy could speak, Marinea politely interrupted. "My dear George, I'm terribly sorry, my baby didn't mean it.." She began, giving him a sweet smile. "Its been kicking a lot lately," She spoke softly, the room falling silent, her husband pausing from his conversation with Angela's husband, Michael. James watched his wife talk to the small child, a loving grin forming on his face. "But I'll tell you a secret.." Marinea continued, her eyes not breaking from the child, he staring right back at her. "The baby is dreaming, and it's just having a bad dream" She gently took the child's hands, and placed them on either side of her tummy. The baby was no longer kicking. George looked at her tummy, and back up at Marinea. He had a look of astonishment. "Its having a good dream now!" George exclaimed, smiling joyfully, taking his hands off her tummy. James chuckled softly, his black shoes taking him across the floor, to the boy and his wife. Once he reached them, he ruffled the boy's wavy black hair, and gently took his wife's hand, helping her up.

"Its about time we shove off for bed" James grinned politely at Michael and Angela, who nodded. Angela peered over at George, giving him a warm smile. "Its about time for young ones to cast off to the stars as well, Angela nodded, standing up from her chair, picking up her sleepy child, then looking over to the Newports. "Goodbye dears" She whispered, smiling warmly at the growing family, then proceeding to walk up the stairs with her now sleeping child.

After the goodbyes of the two families, James led Marinea to their house, directly next door. Their house was not to different from the neighbors despite the colors of the rooms.

No sooner did they go to bed, their long awaited baby was ready to meet the world. James rushed and called their next door neighbor, Michael, who was a doctor. The neighbor had rushed over, and helped Marinea in any way he could. James stayed by her side the whole time. After roughly two hours, a cry was heard, that of a baby's. Michael held the crying baby in a white towel. James held his wife's hand, she catching her breath. "Its a girl!" Michael exclaimed, handing the tiny baby to its mother. Marinea was now breathing normally, taking her baby, who was swaddled in a towel. Almost the exact moment the mother held her daughter the baby stopped crying.

"She's beautiful James" Marinea was smiling ear to ear. She was in love with her new baby. Her husband looked down at the child. The baby looked back up at her father. Oh and she did have the most gorgeous blue eyes. More blue than her mother's, you might say. James chuckled, looking at this creation. "She is, love" James smiled down at his wife, then his baby.

Michael chuckled. The Newport family was genuine. "Everything seems normal with your child. I better be heading home to the Mrs" he finshed, after adding a congratulations.

"Now.. what are we going to name her?" James asked his wife, since she had the honor of naming their firstborn. Marinea giggled softly, cradling their baby in her arms. It seemed she had already chosen a name. "Nyana. Nyana Marie Newport" Marinea stated, not taking her eyes from the child, who was looking at her mother, smiling!


	2. Dark Present

**I know I know! Bad Neverland Lily for changing the story ONCE AGAIN.. But I have new plot ideas for this story that I know you'll enjoy! And if you could I would LOVE reviews on this story! **

"Nyana, dear, please stop running around. We are going to the Darling residence and I have to dress you" Marinea laughed softly, catching her running four year old as Nyana ran by. Nyana giggled as her mother picked her up off the wooden floorboards. "But mother! George always takes Alfie!" Nyana pouted, her bottom lip curved outward and giving her puppy dog eyes. Oh that was her best trick, however it did not work this time. "Nya, please.." Her mother begged, walking over to her child's closet and pulled out a sweet pink dress with white stockings. After many protests, Marinea finally got the dress on her daughter. Nyana hated the color pink, as did her father, for it was too 'girly'. Now red, that was a bold color, the color of love, passion, courage, rage, and determination.

After Nyana was dressed in the despised pink dress by her mother, she ran out of her room, and to her father who was down the hall. "Father!" Nyana laughed, her mood changing since children can't stay on one emotion for long, having their short attention span. Nyana jumped into her father's arms, giggling as he held her. James chuckled, grinning warmly. "My dear, are you ready to voyage to the Darling's?" James asked his daughter, his wife joining them, with a stuffed bear in her left hand, which was now raised up to her daughter, Nyana taking the stuffed bear, and smiling at her father. "Ready to set sail Captain!" She giggled, pointing with her free hand to the doors downstairs. She had learned this talk from her father, who used to be a Captain of a mighty ship. James gently put Nyana down, and as soon as he did, she walked down the stairs, holding her mother's hand. Running down the stairs was not allowed since she was so young, and it was not proper of a young lady. James opened the door for his wife and daughter, and closed the door behind him.

When they reached the Darling house, a warm smile of a woman greeted them from the door. "Come in, come in!" Angela cheerfully chimed. Angela led Marinea and James to their living room, and all sat down to talk. Nyana slowly let go of her mother's hand, and looked up at Angela. Mrs. Darling looked to the young girl with the teddy bear and smiled warmly. "George is in his room if you wish to play with him, love" Michael announced to the young girl who was across the room. Nyana looked over to him, and nodded. "Thank you!" She sweetly replied, walking up the stairs, all her own.

After Nyana had gone up the stairs with her teddy bear she named Alfie, the adults began speaking to one another. "My, my, she is growing up fast!" Angela pointed out. "Yes, it seems as if only yesterday she was born" Michael added, looking to Marinea, who was smiling proudly. "Yes, I wish she no longer had to.." Marinea sighed softly, putting her hand on her husband's, gripping it gently, looking up to him. Angela suddenly laughed. "To never grow up.. What a silly thing.. All children will grow.." Angela paused, looking to her husband. "Some children stay, but in adult figures" Angela laughed, speaking of her childish husband. All laughed. "Yes our George has a silly imagination indeed..." Angela leaned in and whispered, continuing. "He actually believes in magic" She sniggered, leaning back in her chair, that was across from the couple. Marinea raised an eyebrow, letting out a soft, forced giggle. "Whats wrong with a child believing in magic?" Marinea questioned, James looking to his wife, not saying a word. Angela stopped her incessant giggling to answer. "Well it's simply nonsense!" She stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact-way. Michael looked to the couple, raising an eyebrow, as well as Angela.

Suddenly yelling was heard in George's room, breaking the conversation. "You give me back Arlie!" A girls voice was heard, than a yelp was heard, that of a boys. Once the yelp was heard, both mother's ran upstairs to tend to their children. As the mother's ran up the stairs, Michael looked over to James. "Seems to me your wife believes in magic as well" Michael chuckled, not meaning any harm by the statement. James nodded, looking over at Michael. "Indeed she does. She believes in fairy tales and such.." James hesitated, blinking his golden eyes. "I guess she made me believe in it too.." James chuckled, continuing, "Because it was magic that we're together" James smiled a fool's smile, a fool in love that is. Breaking James's daydream, Michael bellowed, giving a joyous laugh. "My you are a soul pierced by cupid's arrow!" This caused James to laugh as well.

Both women gripped the hands of their disobedient children, George looking back at Nyana, who stuck her tongue out at him. James saw this action, and corrected his daughter. "Nyana Marie.." he scolded, but secretly proud of his daughter for defending herself.

"James, I do believe we should be heading back, you have to work.." Marinea sighed, picking up her child, looking at her husband. James nodded, stood up, and walked over to his wife. "Again, I'm terribly sorry about Nyana kicking George in his leg.. Again.." Marinea apologized, biting her lip gently. James let out a small chuckle, quiet enough for only him to hear. "Oh it's quite alright dear, he probably deserved it" Angela spoke, scolding her son.

After their sweet goodbyes, the Newport family went back to their adorable little house. It was close to night, however the stars were shining oh so bright. The ivory moon was peeking over the rooftops, and the sun had disappeared. After the family climbed the staircase, James have a kiss to his daughters forehead, he having to get ready for work.

Marinea dressed her daughter, and soon put her to bed. Nyana was not used to staying up this late. "Goodnight Nya.. I love you" Marinea dulcetly spoke. Nyana, half asleep, replied "I love you mother.. Goodnight" She whispered as Marinea kissed her rosy pink cheek. After their sweet good nights, Marinea turned off the oil lamp, and shut the door to her daughter's room. Another door was heard. That must've been her father leaving for his night shift. Nyana did not hesitate to call into a deep sleep.

Darkness was surrounding the room. The only light provided was the ivory glow from the moon from the window. Nothing was heard but the small sound of Nyana breathing. However, the silence was broken when a small 'tap tap tap' that grew louder which each appending time. Finally it sounded like a fist pounding on the window. Finally Nyana woke from her sleep with a fright. The pounding had stopped. However, Nyana heard it beforehand. She knew where it came from. Wanting to be brave like her father, she jumped out of bed, even though she was forbidden to do so by her father who caught her sneaking around the house in the late night hours. However, she was just headed to the window. She wouldn't get in trouble! Right?

She creeped over the golden carpet and over to the large window, and peered through the glass. Nothing seemed to be there. She shrugged, but as soon as she was about to go back to her warm bed, something drooped its head upside down, in front of hers on the other side of the glass, making her scream. No sooner did she scream she woke up from the nightmare, only to hear another scream. "Mother! I'm scared!" She yelled, tears running down her cheeks. However, her mother did not come. Thunder roared which made little Nyana scream of fright and jump out of bed, running to her mother's room, across the long hall. However halfway there on a dead sprint, she found something laying on the floor, a large figure. Still crying, the main door busted open, a man running in, up the stairs. It was none other than Michael, who heard the blood curdling scream from his house. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, he saw little Nyana bawling. "Good heavens child!" Michael spoke softly, trying to calm the young Newport daughter. He picked her up, and upon doing so, he discovered a bleeding body with orange hair. Thinking quickly, Michael held Nyana's head over his shoulder, trying to keep her eyes away from the cruel sight. An open window cursed the name of the killer, for this was a time bottom be the spoken of for many years to come. A mother and wife was dead.


	3. The Red Feather

**BOOM BABY! New chapter! So summary of last chapter: James Marinea and Nyana traveled to the Darling's next door house and Nyana went up to play with George with her teddy bear, and the Newports and Darlings had a discussion and Nyana kicked George for trying to steal her bear, Aflie. Due to this they went back to their home, it being time for bed anyway, and James having to go to work. Later that night, little Nyana had a nightmare, and woke up to run to her mother, but before she could discover her mother was dead, Michael took Nyana to his house! I would very very much like a review over how you all like this story as far as it's going. If you have questions or suggestions, please send me a message! Thanks! ~Neverland Lily**

The darling family had never seen such tears come from a child. However this was completely expected of a frightened young one.

"I want my mummy and daddy!" Nyana cried, her incessant tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. Nyana had not seen her mother pierced in the heart, so she was unaware of the current state of her mother, thanks to the quick thinking of Michael shielding her eyes from the sight and bringing horrified Nyana.

"Now now, stop that crying" An officer demanded, in a stern voice that could silence a newborn. With a sniffle, Nyana nodded, Mr. Darling taking Nyana from his lap and set her on the couch next to him so the officer could speak to her.

"Did you see anything strange tonight?" The stern man interrogated, his cold, foggy grey eyes staring into her glossy blue ones. The Darlings, George still asleep in his bed, looked at one another, concerned for the well being of the family. Nyana nodded. "I had a bad dream" She answered, wiping away her last tear as the officer sighed, shaking his head. "The child didn't see anything" he muttered angrily, standing up and walking out of the door to tell his Sargent, in the now calm weather.

This left Nyana confused. What didn't she know? Where was her mother? Why were the police here? Why wasn't she allowed to go in her own bed? Why did the Darlings look so sad? Why did she have so many questions?

SLAM! The wooden door bursted open and hit the wall it was hinged to. The man oh so familiar to Nyana stared at her with relived eyes, but still yet, distraught.

"Daddy!" Nyana cried out, happy to finally see her father home from work. You can imagine her jovial demeanor at the time. "Nya!" He exclaimed, bending down, his arms wide open as the four year old ran into them, her hands grasping him, giving him a long hug, he doing the same back. "I'm so glad your safe!" He whispered in his daughters ear, a small tear rolling down his cheek. The Darling family watched the heartbreaking moment, Mr Darling standing up and taking his wife's hand, who was also standing. James pulled from his daughters hug, his tear now long vanished. He stood up, taking his daughter by the waist and lifting her up, holding her as a father would a daughter. "Thank you, Michael..." James thanked, "For saving my daughters life.."

"It was no trouble at all, James.. But.." He paused, looking to his wife, giving her hand a squeeze. How could a man possibly deal with the pain of loosing his wife? He couldn't imagine.. "I'm sorry for your loss.." He finished, shaking his head, a frown upon this usually jolly man's face. It did not suit him..

The Newport daughter was still unaware of the events that took place. Being this young, she only focused on her fear of this night. "Daddy, can we go home? I want mummy.." She mumbled, laying her head on her fathers shoulder, it being way past her bed time.

James's depressed look increased even more at this. Who could do this to his wife? Without a word to the Darling's, he left with his now sleeping daughter in his arms.

As he closed the door to the house with his free arm, the Sargent approached him, a seemingly stone stern plastered on his face. "Mr. Newport, Im afraid to say we haven't found anything.." He spoke loudly, ignoring the fact there was a sleeping child in James's arms.

James shook his head, sighing loudly, clenched his golden eyes, his head tilted down. "Bloody h-" James began to whisper, but was interrupted by the same man who had been so rude so many times. "The only thing closest to a piece of evidence was," the man held up a single item in his hand between his forefinger and thumb, covered with a glove, "this single red feather.." He announced to James, who suddenly looked up, staring at the feather.

Suddenly his once warm eyes went cold, like stone, and his color left him, leaving him a ghost.

"Any idea who this could belong too?" These words busted through his thoughts like a car to a window, and he now looked calm once again, standing up straight. "No sir, I do believe not.." James admitted, plucking the feather from the Sargent's clothed fingers, and held it in his own bare hand. He was a good actor indeed.

This single feather pointed to where he needed to go. He knew where to start his life after this.

With the single feather in his left hand, and his daughter in the other, he began to shove off towards his destination, everything else around him disappearing.


	4. Mother No More

**Yasss a review! :D thank you! And as requested, the next chapter! Please continue to leave reviews! I love reading them! ~Neverland Lily**

The seemingly everlasting night did not halt for the incessant screeching of the winged sea rats begging for scraps of food. What an unusual sound! These noises caused Nyana to stir from her slumber. Creaking floor boards could also be heard, which finally woke the sleeping child up. She slowly pushed herself up, and rubbed her drowsy eyes. It was clear she wasn't going to get much sleep this night. She put her hands in her lap, her legs now crossed. The icy color of her eyes peered around the room. Goods everywhere! Tools, clothing, nets, wooden boards, all kinds of items. However, she did notice something that was not around. "Daddy?" The young girl called out, in a sleepy voice, yawning shortly after her call.

"Oh my my my my, she's finally up she is!" A dopey voice rang, a small laugh followed afterwards. Nyana's night suddenly got better. Her eyes widened, and a smile formed upon her lips. "Uncle Smee!" She giggled, standing up and running up to him, her white button up night gown flowing behind her as she ran.

She stopped right in front of him, giggling, her hands behind her back ever so politely, standing up straight like a proper young girl. "Ello!" He chuckled in his goofy laugh, continuing, "Yur' father dropped you here ta' gather some people together" he finished, chuckling. Nodding with a smile, Nyana gave Smee a great big hug, her arms trying to stretch around his plump belly. He hugged her back, a goofy lovable smile on his face.

Once Nyana pulled from the hug, she spoke. "He must be going to get my mother!" She giggled, an adorably childish grin upon her face. That's when the jolly old man's smile slowly turned into a frown, his eyes upon the small girl, who was completely oblivious to the situation at hand. Smee had been informed of this from Mr. Newport. However, what he did not know was that Nyana had no clue what happened. "Oh dear, oh dear..." Smee spoke softly, slowly taking off his black cap and twisting it around in his hands, a heartbroken glaze to his eyes. The young girl raised her dark eyebrow. "Uncle Smee? What's wrong?" Nyana's smile now faded, a small frown taking its place. "He's going to get my mummy isn't he?" She asked, Smee setting his cap down on the nearest table, and following that, he picked up the young girl, and set her on the table next to his hat. He was still frowning. Just staring at her. He couldn't find the words. She just started straight back at him, her icy blue eyes filled with wonder. He just couldn't tell her...

As if right on cue, the door opened, and in walked her father, wearing a red suit with gold trim. His black work suit long gone. Her father sure looked different.. His black boots thumped across the wooden floor, towards his daughter, Smee backing away. "Back again so soon, James?" Smee spoke, after clearing his throat.

James nodded, picking up his daughter off the table and setting her feet upon the wooden floorboards. Nyana's pitch black bangs fell in front of her face, so she pushed them up, looking up at her father. "Daddy, why are you dressed like that?"

James looked down at his daughter, that same cold look in his eyes, sending a chill down Nyana's spine. "We're headed off to a voyage, my daughter," he paused, looking back up at Smee, his gold eyes growing colder by the second. "While we board look after my child" he demanded, Smee nodding, and Nyana's eyes widening slightly. "But I wanna come with you.." She spoke softly, gently grabbing onto his red and gold trimmed suit. James looked to his daughter, then spoke, in a fatherly demanding voice. "You will behave for Mr. Smee, am I clear?" James raised an eyebrow, seeing the surprised look in her eyes. Nyana slowly let go off his jacket, folding her hands behind her back, and looking down at her feet with a small frown. "Yes father.."

Smee watched this whole scene with a frown. The poor dear..

As quickly as he came, James left with the slam of a door, Smee walking over and taking Nyana's small hand in his large one. "Come along my dear, we have a ship to board" Smee spoke, trying to perk her up from her stern father. At this, Nyana's eyes widened even more. This was the first time she caught the word 'ship'. "You mean we're going to seas?" She smiled suddenly. This brought her mind off everything. Being a four year old, there was only so much she could focus on at once. "Yes indeed!" Smee laughed, trying to fake it as best he could. Not that he didn't want to set sail, just for the unfortunate young girl who would have to endure life without a mother. "Let's go!" She giggled, pulling on his hand. She led him out the door, he leaving the door open. What was the use? He would never come back. But wait!

"Oh!" Smee paused, stopping in his path. The aging man let go of the small girls hand, and walked quickly back inside, leaving Nyana standing outside the door, on the dirt path right outside the port. Not even a minute had passed when Smee came out, one of his hands behind his back. Nyana cocked her head to the side, wondering what he had. After closing the door behind him. He pulled out his other hand From behind his back. What he was holding made Nyana's face light up. "Arlie!" She giggled, grabbing onto the stuffed bear and hugging it tightly in her arms and closing her eyes, a large smile upon her face. Smee let out a chuckle, gently taking her free hand and leading her across the dirt path to the port.

Nyana stared at all the massive vessels with wide, curious eyes, her bear in her arm. Her white nightgown clearly visible in the dark of early early morning. The sun had not yet greeted the people of London. As Smee walked with the young girl, they got many looks from the sailors and workers on the port. A young girl was not common in these parts. To a four year old, these rugged men were intimidating. At the very end of the docks, there was a huge ship, the cherry red wood that crafted it made it stand out from all the others. Many large, burly men were boarding the ship. Including one short one, about Nyana's height.

As Nyana was watching them board, a large man with short black hair and a blue shirt came by, to converse with the first mate. "G'day Mr. Smee" he greeted, with a jolly grin. Nyana slowly let go of Smee's hand, to walk about with Arlie. This was surely a strange place. As she was beginning to walk off, she was halted by Smee, who called out to her. "Now Nyana, don't wander too far!" He told her, then continued to talk to the large, but seemingly friendly man.

After she nodded, she walked over by the shops. There was a material shop, a bar, and a blacksmith all lined up with one another, and many other shops to her left. However, before she could go anywhere else, Arlie was taken right out from her arm. She gasped, and turned around to see a boy just a few inches taller than her with long blonde hair. He laughed mockingly, holding the bear above her, where she couldn't reach. She jumped to get it, but alas, he held it to high.

"Hey gimme Arlie back!" She demanded, giving one last jump for the bear. The boy just laughed, and pushed her down. She fell to the ground on her bum with a small thud. She made an irritated face, but before she could get back up, another boy with black hair pushed the blonde boy away, taking the stuffed bear in the process. The two boys looked to be the same age. Nyana quickly got up, her face softening, now looking up to the boy with black hair. He gave an annoyed look to the blonde boy, who was looking at him crossly. "Achillian! Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" He yelled, crossing his arms across his blue waistcoat. The dark haired boy then answered in a annoyed tone. "Because your idea of fun is picking on girls younger than you, Damon!" He answered, looking back to the little girl, now with a kind grin. "I'm sorry.. Damon is a hot head.." He chuckled softly, giving the girl back her stuffed bear. She peered into his eyes. They were as grey as the fog itself. Her lips slowly formed a smile as she took back her bear, then hugged it, now reunited with Arlie. "Thank you" she thanked politely, until the blonde boy shoved Achillian, as if to provoke him to fight. Nyana quickly backed up, knowing this wouldn't end well. Achillian quickly shoved him back, then that was followed by Damon tackling his opponent. While they were wrestling, Nyana quickly ran to Smee once again, who had just finished his conversation. She quickly took his hand, the other holding Arlie tightly. Smee chuckled, speaking to her. "And where have you been?" She gave him an innocent smile, then took her hand away from his, and pointed to the wrestling boys being pulled away from one another by their mothers. This made Smee laugh a jolly one, making Nyana look up at him. "Got the boys fighting over you already, eh Ms. Newport?" He laughed, this causing Nyana to make a disgusted face. "Ewww!"

After Smee finished laughing, he took Nyana's hand and boarded the ship with her. Many rugged men gave Nyana strange looks as they entered the main deck. All was silent, all eyes on her.. Then suddenly, a laugh! "What a joke! A child upon the Jolly Roger!" A very very large pirate laughed, walking up to the young girl, taking her by the back of her nightgown and lifting her up with one hand. Smee then began to speak quickly to the man as Nyana struggled around in his grasp, her teddy bear in hand. "N-N-Now see here! Put her down this instant!... Please" he finished off with a skittish smile. Nyana had never heard him stutter like that before.. How strange!

"This is no place for little snot nose children!" He told Nyana, however, before he could do anything more, she began to scream. "Daddy!" She screamed in her high pitched voice, which startled the man, causing him to drop her. That only made him angry. After shaking off the ringing in his ear, he began to lean down. "Why you little-!" He was immediately stopped when he heard the voice of authority. "Mr Gutt!" The voice interrupted, walking out an office, slamming the door behind him. Nyana recognized the voice immediately. "Daddy!" She cried out, running to him with her bear. When she finally reached him, she hugged his leg, he gently patting her on the head. No one could believe their eyes, despite Smee. "Why.. The Cap'n's gone soft!" One man claimed, not truly believing his eyes. The Newport father kept a calm, straight face. However, he reached into his coat, and flashed a pistol at the man who spoke the remark, which Nyana saw him do. At this, her eyes got as wide as a deer in the headlights. "What was that, Mr. Plankly?" The rhetorical question spoken by the Captain made Plankly shake his head. "I said uh.. The Captain just coughed!" He let out a nervous laugh, then Captain Newport put away his pistol, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Smee take Nyana to her new cabin" he commanded, Smee putting a hand to his head, as is saluting. "Aye Aye, Cap'n Newport!" He accepted, walking to Nyana and gently taking her hand and walking across the deck as James started giving orders to the crew to set sail. Still wide eyed, Nyana followed Smee to the cabin across from her father's on the main deck.

Once they reached it, Smee opened the door with the golden handle for the girl, then showed her in. Once she was safely inside, Smee closed the door, he on the other side of the door. It was common sailor curtesy to not enter the Captain's daughter's cabin unless invited.

Now inside, Nyana took a good look around. Cherrywood walls, floors and ceiling. A wardrobe, a very large bed with red and black sheets, a bear skin rug, a mirror, and a giant window in the back of the room with curtains. A rather big room for a child, but she wasn't at all complaining. However, something was missing...

She then realized.. Quickly, she opened the door back up, Smee only a few feet away. "Uncle Smee?" She called to him, her door wide open. The plump man walked over to her, and spoke. "Yes?"

A small frown was upon her face, a look that did not suit her well. "Where's my mummy?" She asked softly, still frightened from earlier. Smee then gently patted her head, and spoke back to her. "I will go ask your father" he answered, walking off rather quickly, slowly shutting the door, so she was once again safely inside by herself. Of course Smee was not going to answer this question, because he did not have the heart. This was something to discuss between her and her father, indeed.

James was giving orders, his cold eyes now set in stone. He was on the top deck in the front of the ship. Small drops of rain began to greet the wooden planks of the ship once again, as the first mate walked up the steps of the ship to reach the Captain. "Cap'n?" He spoke, trying to get James's attention. "What is it Smee?" He grumbled, not taking his eyes off the ship mates, who were steering the ship off into the horizon. "W-Well Cap'n.." Smee took off his hat and began to fiddle with it, out of nervousness. "You see..-" Smee was interrupted by James. "Spit it out Smee!" He snapped, making Smee blurt out the words, "Nyana is asking where her mother is!" He gasped, then covered his mouth, not meaning it to come out so quickly.

Nyana, still in her new cabin, pressed her ear against the door to listen to any voices she heard, or any footsteps, hoping it to be her mothers.

"Her mother?" James sneered, the very thought of her being brutally murdered made him furious. "Her mother?!" He yelled, turning to Smee, who jumped slightly at his anger. "Her mother?! Her mother is never coming back! She's dead!" James raged, storming off, the rain getting heavier.

Once this rang through Nyana's ears, her eyes widened, stepping away from the door. "Mummy's not coming back?" She whimpered, her eyes glossing up quickly. "Mummy?" She whispered as the first tear fell down her cheek. "No... No.." She whimpered, her voice slowly raising. Suddenly, tears began to flow from her eyes. "Mummy!" She screamed, now bawling. Thunder roared, only making the girl cry more if that was even possible. "Come back!" She cried, locking her door and running to the corner of her cabin.

There was a large knock at the door, a pounding fist. "N-Nyana let me in please!" Smee pleaded, turning the handle to no avail. She wanted to be alone. "I want my mummy!" She sobbed, hugging Arlie in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The storm that night did not let up, nor did Nyana's weeping. This made even some sailors feel sorry for her.. To live without a mother.. What a life.


	5. Welcome to Neverland

**Viuala! Another chapter courtesy of yours truly! As I was writing this chapter I came up with so many more ideas for the future chapters and I was literally squealing IM SO EXCITED! And please continue to** **leave reviews! As I said previously I always get so excited when I get one! I love reading your opinions over it! **

The early morning had indeed been a lengthy one. After a while of sobbing, Nyana had crawled into her unfamiliar bed, and laid her small head down on the soft pillow, her tears soaking a small spot on the pillow. Under the red covers, she slowly fell asleep, looking out the window, the storm finally clearing, and the sun barely peaking over the horizon. The last glimpse of light she saw before her tired eyes gave out and her mind was at rest.

The exhausted four year old must've slept for hours that day. Her body just refused to wake. Arlie was held tight in her arms, the bear giving her only some comfort. Whenever she would cry, her mother would always be there to hold her and tell her it would all be okay. Without her mother, would it all not? Would it be okay ever again? She would find out.

Long into her sleep, she began to kick, and whine. She was having a bad dream. She turned back and forth, one last turn finally shoving her out of bed, waking her up immediately. "Ow..." She groaned, sitting up, Arlie on her bed. She rubbed her head, then slowly stood up. However, upon standing up, she had to lean forward slightly. Weird.. Suddenly the ship jerk upwards, making Nyana yelp and fall backwards, quickly sliding down the cherrywood floorboards towards the window. Arlie then fell out of her bed, and onto her. Since everything else was nailed to the floor, they had no choice but not to move.

Poor Nyana sat up once again, Arlie leaning against her stomach as she leaned against the wood boards below the window. Suddenly, a gold, sparkling color swallowed the cherry red color of the wood boards. Gasping, Nyana watched the gold color fill the room, sending everything sparkling. Eyes wide, she quickly turned her body, and looked out the window. The sea was now beneath the window. It's almost as if the ship was... Flying!

She took deep breaths, wide eyed. Her icy colored eyes staring down at the ocean below that was in the mercy of her much more pure colored eyes. "It's.. F-Flying!" She stammered, her eyebrows raised in shock.

"Daddy?" She called, still sitting down by the window in the slanted ship. After a moment of waiting, she finally tried to stand up. It was very difficult at first, then somehow she managed to stand up on her two feet with Arlie in her hand.

James was standing on the bow of the ship, looking up towards the sky. Not just anywhere in the sky. He had his gold eyes cemented on a certain star well known to him, and his crew. A star that held many wonders. "The Second Star to the Right and Straight on till Morning..." James whispered under his breath, taking in the memories of that foul land. "Fairies.." He sneered, rolling his eyes. After gliding across the top deck, James was greeted by his first mate. "Aye, good morning Cap'n!" He greeted in his thick British accent, holding a trey of assorted foods in his right hand. "Far from a 'good morning' it is Smee.." James retorted in a as-a-matter-of-fact way. After Smee set the tray down on the wooden table, he put a hand to his own cheek, speaking "Oh dear, dear, dear me Cap'n.. A pirate shouldn't be so gloomy once he sets to sea again.." He paused, chuckling slightly, quickly pointing his finger in the air, then setting his hand back down "Or sets to sk-sky" he finished, chuckling softly, a goofy grin upon his face.

This just made James more irritable. Wanting to get off the subject, he sent Smee off to do another task. "Just go fetch Nyana and make sure she's not causing trouble.." He grumbled, waving a hand at Smee to send him off. "Y-Yes Cap'n but.." The old man gave off a nervous smile, "But.." He continued, fiddling with his fingers and looking away from the Captain. "But what?" James snapped, his head turning to Smee, taking his eyes off the approaching star. After looking back to the Captain, he finally spoke. "Her door is shut tight Cap'n! She's awful miserable she is!" He explained, pulling down his blue and white striped shirt, that was all too short for him. Since the early morning, his outfit had changed.

James's eyes squinted, then turned his body around to aline with his head. "She's just a child, she'll get over it.." He spoke, shaking his head, his eyes wandering off the ship. "Nevertheless, you are to accompany her through our life in Neverland" he ordered, not even passing a glance at his first mate. "I cannot take on the fatherly responsibility any longer. I shall be known as her Captain" James nodded, keeping a stern frown as he turned his being back to the star.

"Yes Captain.." A small voice interrupted, making Smee turn to see the small child with tear stained cheeks and Arlie in her left hand. Without even moving a muscle, James spoke. "Very good. Now go, I have work to do" He ordered, the star now extremely close.

With a nod, Smee patted Nyana on the back, and stepped down the stairs with her. Smee expected her to be crying once again, however the small girl had no tears to be found in her icy eyes. As they reached the main deck, Nyana began to play with her long Raven hair with her free hand. She was now dressed in a red dress that reached her knees with no stockings, accompanied with her her bare feet. It was puffy at the shoulders, and high cut around her neck. A small sigh escaped her lips before looking around the ship. Before she could take another step, bright colors and voices surrounded the golden ship, making Nyana jump, and hide by Smee's side. The voices were very loud, and the colors were vibrant, some she never knew existed. As they traveled even further, Smee chuckled, putting a hand to Nyana's arm, comforting her. He was used to these voices and colors. The voices changed every time he entered the star.

This event brought back the idea of why she came out of her cabin in the first place: the ship was flying..

As quickly as they came, the voices and colors disappeared and transformed into one beautiful night sky, the light of day left behind. More stars then you could ever see in any place your entire life. This might've not been amusing to the sailors, but to Nyana, this was breathtaking. They seemed so close she could almost touch them. They sparkled like the glowing of the ship and the glimmer of the sea. The moon and its ivory glow kissed the sky. That's probably why the stars were sparkling. They were rejoicing that the moon and sky were once again reunited. "Wow.." She breathed, not taking her eyes off the beauty of the sky. "Is this a dream?" She asked Smee, not all to sure any more.. This caused Smee to chuckle joyously. "My dear, it's both reality and a dream, a place where time stands still and the impossible is possible." He paused, smiling down at her, pushing his spectacles up with his free hand. "We're in Neverland!" He announced to the four year old, who was still wrapped up in the stars. "Neverland?" She asked, looking to Smee with her big eyes, filled with wonder. "Aye" he answered, giving her a last pat on the shoulder, then turned around, facing the side of the ship, and pointing down. "You see that? That's where we're staying!" He explained, Nyana now looking over the side off the ship to see a large island. "Neverland.." She repeated, a small grin forming upon her lips.

It did not take long for the Jolly Roger to land safely back into the waters of Pirates Cove. The creaking ship had finally began to loose its color of many sparkling coins once it hit the water. No longer could it fly. Now, it was floating like it was meant to be. Many years were spent in those waters, in that same cove. Port after port visit, Nyana grew more and more. Strange enough, she continued to grow, even in Neverland.. Now there was a story behind this, to be told at a different time.. Over the years, she was taught about Neverland, and how to sword fight, courtesy of her father. Something else did change however.. Her last name, which was feared throughout most of Neverland, spoken with a hiss, or a scream of fright. Hook.


	6. The Map

**Finally a new chapter! sorry they're going to be a little slow, because I have like a bunch of other chapters planned out for future events, but not for these.. So I'm trying to piece together interesting things for you guys :) Thanks for the reviews! Keep em' comin! **

A bright Neverland day shinned upon the glorious island that was so filled with mystery and magic. The Indians were peacefully hunting, the mermaids comparing hair length to one another, the lost boys playing lost boy games, and the Pirates doing their morning chores.

A small tune was hummed among them as they worked, some swabbing the deck, some mending the sails, some just not doing work and lounging about.

A short, plump man waddled across the main deck with a silver trey in his right hand, with a dopey grin. Once he reached a door with a golden door knob, he used his left hand to form a fist, and pound on the door. "Ms. Hook, yur' breakfast is in order!" He announced, waiting ever so patiently on the opposite side of the door, unbeknownst to him, that a pair of eyes were stalking him. After a moment or two of waiting, he was startled by the blade of a dagger piercing his hat and pinning it to the door. "Oh dear.." He whispered to himself, wide eyed as he looked at his poor red cap pinned to the door. He knew where it came from.

A small laugh was heard from above, on one of the mast's many branches. The laugh was followed by a figure hopping down, and standing up tall. Only this figure came with a dress.

"G'mornin, Mr Smee" Nyana spoke with a smirk, walking up and retrieving her dagger from the wooden door, dropping the cap to the floor. She held the golden handle in her fist like it was a match made in heaven. "Ms Hook, you almost took my head off, you did!" He whined, this followed by Nyana rolling her icy colored eyes, turning to the man, and looking down upon him, now being taller from age. "Oh, quit your childish whining Smee, if I wanted to take your head off," she paused, looking him dead in the eyes a sly smirk upon her light colored lips, he getting a chill of fright, "It would have been done long ago" she stated, looking back to her dagger, brushing the wood chips off the blade.

With a "Hmph!" Smee went on his way with his arms crossed, after setting the silver trey with assorted fruits on a barrel outside her cabin. "Should that man get into a quarrel he would see the blade before he could use his wit" he laughed to herself, putting her dagger away in the pocket inside the back of her black dress, before walking over to the trey and picking up a piece of cut up mango, and delightfully eating it up. The fruit on his island were certainly delectable.

After finishing that first piece of fruit, she picked up the trey, and carried it over to the side of the ship, where she sat peacefully, with crossed legs. Not an inch crept between the fourteen year old and falling to the sea. The trey of silver lay neatly in her lap as she ate the fruit, looking off to the island. From this view, she could see nothing but the tropical trees of Cannibal Cove. Her clear, icy colored eyes that were envied by the sky and ocean were paying close attention to how they moved in the soft breeze that was blowing west. The leaves of the tropical trees swayed gently in the breeze as well her lengthy, free raven hair. As her eyes wandered around the places she has seen many times over, she spotted something something out of place. A red suit with gold lining peeked out of the tree line, a person of rather great importance to the Jolly Roger. After catching the first glimpse of the being headed towards a longboat with two other bulky crew members, she quickly moved from her place, and set the empty tray upon the barrel same barrel that Smee had set it down in anger. Standing up straight, she quickly walked back over to the side of the ship, to where she was previously. However this time she had both hands on the edge, and feet on the deck.

"Smee!" She called, he coming over in a rush. "Y-Yes Ms Hook?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs, ready to take her request. "My telescope" she ordered, he not wasting a second to run and obtain it for the Captains Daughter. As Smee scrambled to obtain the item that was across the ship, Nyana meanwhile was staring down at the longboat that the two burly men were towing. "Here I-it is!" He announced, handing the telescope of gold to the young woman. She quickly placed it to her right eye, extending the magnification to the maximum. Now being able to see inside the boat, her eye wandered about, looking at a certain item. As she was searching, the telescope lens captured the sight of the close up image of Plankly, one of the men rowing the boat. The sight made Nyana take the telescope from her eye, she cringing ever so slightly. "Nyana, do be careful where ye point that looking glass.." She mumbled quietly to herself, the boat finally lining up with the Jolly Roger on the calm seas.

Clearing her throat, Nyana set the golden telescope upon trey. Smee would know where to put it. After doing so, she called out to the men, giving orders. "Let down the ladder!" She demanded, and not a second later the ladder was released, allowing the three men to board the ship with ease. As they boarded, Nyana stood tall and proud, hands folded behind her back, the bottom of her black boots flat against the wooden surface of the vessel. Her crystal eyes were wide open, waiting patiently for the Captain to announce a success or failure in his journey and target of choice.

The first man boarded, his long, greasy curled hair let free from any ties, so it wandered freely on his shoulders and back. The sun could not reach the locks for it was covered with a large red hat, an elegant purple feather standing out of the clothing.

"Greetings, Captain! Have you been successful in obtaini-" She began before she was interrupted by the Captain yelling out, "I've done it! I've got the map!" He laughed joyously, holding it up high above his head in victory, this making Nyana as well as the other men cheer for joy. "Three cheers for our fearless Captain, for retrieving the map from those hostile Natives!" Nyana joyously yelled out, a series of "Hook! Hook! Hook!" followed afterwards. "Indeed," Hook paused, as the winds of silence fell upon the men and one young woman, putting his Hook to his chest as a symbol of pride, his eyes closed, a large grin upon his face, "I am the best, aren't I Smee?" The Captain asked, looking to Smee for an answer. Looking up at the Captain, he responded with haste, "Oh! Uh- Yes Cap'n!"

"Captain," Nyana began, requesting permission to speak to him. Once she got the look of approval, she began, "Do I have the privileged eyes to gaze upon the map of Neverland?" She asked, taking a step forward towards the most important man on the ship, her thick dark eyebrow raised to question. "My dear," he began with a small chuckle, calling every female 'my dear', "Don't you get that idea in that head of yours" he continued, chuckling.

Nyana's grin slowly disappeared into her normal straight face, responding, "Yes Captain" her eyes peering into her Captain's stone gold ones. Hook didn't bother to give another glance to her after his response. He turned to his crew, Nyana turning the same direction, hands folded behind her back properly. "Continue your work men!" He ordered, then retreated into his cabin to look upon the map with his first mate, Smee.

This left Nyana with a raised eyebrow, looking off to her fathers cabin door, which was shut. Sighing, she looked to the crew, who was staring right at her, wondering what she would do. Nyana was known to have anger problems as her father. Her eyes scanned the crowd, then proceeded to form an intimidating expression. "Who do ye think yur' gazing at?" She asked, her jargon learned over the years among the men. Her words forced the men to look away, continuing their tasks, or just plain lazing around.

Letting out a frustrated breath, the young woman walked to a mast, and sank down, the tan skirt of her dress laying around her. Rolling her eyes, she lifted her right hand and reached behind her. Upon doing so, what followed her hand was the same dagger that pierced poor Smee's red cap. She held the gleaming dagger in her right hand, her reflection staring right back at her.

James looked out his window that viewed the deck. At the space he was standing, he had a perfect sight of Nyana. She was staring at her dagger, lost in thought. He watched her for a short while before Smee finally spoke, laying the map on the table. "Now that you have he map, you can finally catch that Peter Pan!" He cheerfully exclaimed, James looking to him as he spoke. "Indeed Smee, the island shall be mine.." He nodded, a phrase that has escaped his lips many many times. His head then proceeded to turn back to the window, watching his daughter. "You know Smee?" Hook began, continuing to stare out the window. "I need to put some use in Nyana.." He stated, Smee walking over to the window, and peering outside, looking to Nyana as well. Smee, twiddling his fingers, responded, "Well Cap'n.. She's just a child, she is!" He expressed, with a nervous smile, looking up at his Captain, who was looking back at him. "Ah, yes Smee, however," he started, gesturing his hook towards the girl, looking back up to see she was now gone! Hook's eyes widened slightly at this. "Wait, where did she go?" He asked quickly, moving towards the door.

The captain quickly opened the door, followed by Smee. Hook's eyes wandered around for a moment before his eyes finally caught sight of his daughter, standing upon one of the branches of the mast, her left hand gripping a rope that prevented her from falling to the deck. Her Raven hair, the color inherited by the very Captain himself, was flowing in the wind ever so gracefully as she looked out upon the island, as if searching for something.

After rolling his eyes and sulking over slightly, Hook quickly stood up straight, and called his daughter down. "Come down here, girl" he ordered. Nyana quickly did as she was told, and used the rope to slide down to the deck, directly in front of the Captain. "Sir?" She asked, standing up straight. With Smee by his side, who was smiling like a goof, Hook formed a pleased grin with his daughters quick action to arrive. "My dear, would you like to do a task for me?" He asked, which truly wasn't a question. With a straight face, Nyana quickly nodded. "What is it Captain?" She questioned, awaiting her orders, hands neatly folded behind her back once again. With a soft chuckle, he fixed the position of his large red hat, and responded. "I need you to train new members of me crew.." He replied, Smee raising an eyebrow. "What new members Cap'n?" He wondered, looking around. "The ones we're going to acquire, with the help of Nyana" he cleared up, Smee clapping his hands. "Oh joy! New members!" He rejoiced, dancing around like a fool, which made Nyana groan softly in annoyance. Smee was an idiot in her opinion. "Not just any new members Smee," Hook implied, Nyana raising her dark brow. Hook's words caused Smee to stop dancing. "Who Cap'n?" He asked. "Young men, of course. We need young strong arms to help around the ship, and not to mention, kill Peter Pan" Hook specified, Nyana's eyes widening at this, Smee continuing to clap his hands. Hook closed his eyes and grinned. What a marvelous plan he came up with!

"But-..." Nyana interrupted, biting her lip softly. This caused Hook to open his eyes and look down upon on his daughter, being taller. Smee looked to her as well. "They're boys.. How will they help to defeat Pan?" She raised the question. Hook chuckled once again. "My dear, as I said, you shall train them! They shall be warriors, as you" he nodded, Nyana grinning slightly at her Captain calling her a warrior. "I shall not fail you Captain!" She then curtsied, and ran off to her cabin. She knew what was to come next. After arriving to her cabin, she shut the door, and hastily walked over to her large window, awaiting the launch of the ship. As she watched the sea, she heard her father yell to the men. "Cast off ye scurvy dogs!"


	7. Eye Catcher

**Crying cause I whipped up another Chapter in like 2 hours.. **

"Young men for the crew? Not an issue" Nyana muttered quietly to herself, the red velvet curtains drawn so no being could peer inside. As she tied her dark corset on the outside of her tan dress, she hummed a tune she would soon be singing to create attention to the signing list of the Jolly Roger. After tying the corset that was dark as her hair around herself, she reached for a drawer, and pulled out a dark choker necklace, with a Ruby alined with pure gold. This was followed by her tying it around her neck, a perfect fit. As soon as she was ready, she exited her cabin, both the crew and her Captain already in the bar, trying to acquire new members.

Thank goodness it was a warm summers night in London, for the dress Nyana had been wearing was open at the shoulders, no sleeves to be found. The moon was not as big as it was in Neverland.. For Neverland was among the stars.

The bar Nyana entered was one familiar to her, one she visited many a time. One between a material shop and blacksmith. Her boots moved quickly along the dirt path to the bar, a large fuss going on inside. "Here we go.." She whispered, finally reaching the bar doors. As a last attempt to go inside, she rolled her shoulders back and opened both doors, purposely making the doors create a loud, emphasized pound against the walls. Most of the eyes wandered to her as she strutted in, walking with grace, her hair free except for the small braid of hair hidden by the rest of her gloriously long, thick hair.

Her eyes did not penetrate any others, for they were not worthy. The only man she happened to peer at was her Captain, who had no line for the signing at his table. Many young men were there at this bar, Nyana being the subject of all conversations. Not wasting her precious glance anymore to her father, her eyes wandered around, for suitable young men, many subtly trying to get her attention, unaware that she worked for the Captain trying to attain members.

As many eyes could see, she was a beauty, for all. Not a man stood a chance in her presence, for they all fell by Cupid. A true product of Aphrodite herself.

As her eyes scanned, two of the sorts caught her eyes. They were 'hand picked' if you will, for the crew. With a small smirk, Nyana approached the young men, but a year older.

One of the two young men caught sight of the young woman headed towards them. "Hey, check out the eye catcher headed our way.." He smirked, nudging the male next to him, who was caught up in his daydream, completely unaware of the happenings around him. Quickly, the male who was the first to see her out of the two stood up straight with a smirk as the young woman stopped in front of them. "What's a," the blonde teenager started, walking in a circle around her, "beauty like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, finishing his circle, rejoining his accompaniment, who was now looking at the beautiful girl's eyes, not saying a word.

"Just wondering how two men can be so handsome.." She finally responded with a smirk across her light lips, which the blonde teenager looked to, and began to lean in to try and get a kiss from this beauty, which was sudden, however expected by Nyana. She quickly moved to the side, he kissing nothing but air. Once he realized she moved, he stood up straight once again, he saw she was close to the dark haired boy. "My, you are a tease.." The blonde young man remarked, looking back to his accompaniment, who was blushing a light shade of pink, which forced the blonde one to laugh. "Achillian, you change colors like a woman!" He bellowed, laughing.

Nyana let a small laugh escape her lips as well for a short while, until the name rung in her ears like an angry bee. "Achillian?" She questioned, ceasing her laughter, and looking up into the eyes of the boy she was so close to. "I've heard that name somewhere.." She thought, her dark eyebrow still raised to question. The blonde boy made a questionable face, looking to Achillian, who was still blushing in the presence of the lovely young woman. "I don't believe we've met.." He responded shyly. "I'm Achillian and this is Damon" he introduced, Nyana still fuzzy on the names. Oh well.. No matter.

"Well boys," she began, her smirk returning, making her look desirable in Damon's green eyes. "Where does your quest lie?" She asked, walking over to Damon, and putting an arm around his neck, she looking to Achillian, then Damon, who was ogling at her. Swiftly, he picked her up and held her in his arms bridal style, she wrapping her arms around his neck. "My quest is wherever you head" he smirked, her own smirk forming. Only hers was not from loving care, it was from the fact she had captured one into following her. Achillian then spoke, shaking his head to knock some sense into himself. "My quest is to become a blacksmith, like my father" he stated simply, Damon rolling his eyes and roughly putting Nyana down, she now standing on her own two feet. Damon quickly looked to the young woman who he didn't even have the name to, then let words escape his lips. "More for me" he laughed obnoxiously, putting an arm around the woman, she looking to Achillian. She needed this one aboard. He had loyalty, which they needed in a crew member. "Listen Achillian" she started, taking steps toward him, leaving Damon's arm. Achillian looked straight to her eyes, which were a icy blue, the color of which you would describe ice. She got so close to him that he had to slowly back into a wooden wall. That was of no use, for she had gotten so close that her lips where inches from his, her eyes half lidded as she spoke in a hushed tone. "Why be a blacksmith when you can be a pirate?"

Oh she played her part well. Anyone could see that.

Quickly, she took a few steps back, and with a full smirk, she began to sing!

_"So try the life of a thief, just sample the life of a crook, there isn't a boy who won't enjoy, a-workin' for Captain Hook!" _

She sang beautifully indeed. Damon was already on board with the idea before hand. Riches? A beyond gorgeous girl? It was a no brainer. Achillian however, was hesitant, but finally agreed. With a nod of his head, Nyana took both male's hands, and leaded them to the sign up sheet. There, Hook slid them both a long contract, with a line at the bottom to sign. Looking to Nyana, Damon quickly signed his name without reading the very small print. After signing, he quickly walked over to Nyana, and put his arm around her waist, holding her beside him as Achillian signed his name. With a hearty laugh, Hook rolled up both contracts. Making Achillian begin to rethink his decision. However, his mother and father both told him he needs to begin to start a life for himself. He guessed this was it..

With a sneaky smirk, Damon began to walk out the door with his prize, Achillian trailing closely behind the two. The three were the first to leave out of the men. The moon shined on the trio as Achillian closed the door behind them. The sky was free of any stars for Neverland was a popular spot for stars to converse with the large moon.

With Achillian listening to their conversation, Damon began speaking to Nyana. "Well, beauty, shall we lounge on the ship?" He suggested with a gleam in his eye that most all young women fell for. With a roll of her eyes, Nyana laughed softly, and removed Damon's arm from her waist, much to his shock. "I, will retire to my cabin, alone" she stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact way, walking slightly faster than the two boys, leaving Damon immensely offended, and Achillian surprised. "Excuse me?" Damon snapped, walking faster to catch up with her as well as Achillian, who had no part of this conversation, but yet enjoying it. Not ceasing to walk at her pace, Nyana responded. "What? You think I was a wench for the ship?" She laughed, seeming to have no care for the young man's feelings. With a small shove, Nyana walked past the young male, Achillian trying not to let a laugh escape his lips.

Feeling oh so offended, Damon made an irritated face, and took a giant step to her, and grabbed her shoulder, turning her towards him. With furrowed eyebrows, Nyana made a fist to lay a punch, for she was taught if she was to get into a fight, punch first and punch hard. Damon had his hand up to strike, however before he could lay a finger on her, or Nyana could lay a fist on his jaw, Achillian intervened by quickly gripping Damon's raised hand to prevent him from striking. This just provoked the seemingly strong fifteen year old. Achillian's actions surprised Nyana, which took a lot to do.

Instead of striking Nyana, he purposely made a fist and slugged Achillian in the jaw, the force pushing him back slightly. Now angered, Achillian fought back. Both young men were now getting into a fight. Nyana watched the whole matter with an irritated glare. "Men!" She shouted, trying to get their attention on her. However they were still in the fight, their attention on each other. Both young men were fairly strong, and threw impressive punches, however after a few moments, Nyana grew tired of this. "For the love of heavens.." She mumbled before taking a step into the brawl.

Since Nyana was in his way, Achillian threw no punches, however Damon threw one purposely at the girl! Of course, Nyana easily dodged the fist, and threw her own, hitting Damon in the throat, making him cease his actions, and make a small choking noise. As if this wasn't enough, she came close and kneed the blonde male below the belt, making Achillian cringe and Damon fall over in pain.

Taking a deep breath, Nyana ran her fingers through her raven hair looking down at Damon who was groaning on the ground on his side in fetal position. Achillian wiped his bloody nose with his arm, breathing heavily from the brawl. After glaring down at the groaning Damon, she turned her attention towards Achillian. Before she could say she didn't need help, he spoke "We have met.." He grinned, Nyana's eyebrow raised. "I remember.. When we were young I gave you back.." He chuckled softly, pushing his Raven hair up out of his eyes, "A stuffed bear" he grinned, Nyana's eyes widening slightly, the memory flashing through her mind. "Oh yes.." She nodded, not making a big fuss over the convenient timing. "Maybe that's why I wanted to protect you" he chuckled softly, looking towards the dirt path with a grin. At this, Nyana's eyebrows furrowed once again. "I didn't need protection, I could handle myself!" She snapped, Achillian's grin not leaving his face. "I know.. I've just been wanting to do that ever since he laid a hand on you"


	8. Drunken Sailor

**Heyy! I'm back with another chapter of Hooked! :D I had to cut it kind of short because I'm working on another chapter for *Drum roll* My Guardian Angel! Yay! I got the sweetest PM ever asking to continue it so I am! :D Enjoy!**

"Those boys will be the end of the Jolly Roger.." Nyana grumbled, rolling her ice blue eyes that captured both of their hearts.

She had used her charm on previous occasions to gain more and more members. However this was but the first time she had a mishap with another member. This new blonde one would definitely be mischievous, making Nyana doubt herself in wondering if hiring him was a good idea. The beautiful young female was now aboard the Jolly Roger, in her cabin brushing her thick Raven hair that was as dark as night. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, looking down to the floorboards, her mind crazed with thought.

They were soon to take off, the two boys not yet knowing that they had in store for them. The old ship had already set sail to sea, the winds blowing hard at the sails. From her cabin, Nyana could hear the men singing their shanties and such while drinking their rum in celebration, a drink Nyana had been forbidden to even lay eyes on the 'foul' drink that made men loose their wits.

She listened closely, somewhat enjoying their songs they sang in harmony, a new voice joining them. Since she was a young lass she had heard these shanties, the notes filling her ears with memories from the past.

As she grinned ever so slightly from the memories, her ears caught the melody of a song she despised. "Oh no.." She groaned, putting down the brush and putting a hand to her face in annoyance. "Not this one..." She groaned once again, turning and walking to her door before it could go on any further.

The men were dancing and singing cheerfully, mugs of rum in their hands. Some where playing instruments, some were black out drunk, laying on the wood planks of the main deck, some were dancing, and most were laughing.

_"What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning? Put em' in a longboat till' he's sober, put em' in a longboat till' he's sober, put em in a longboat till' he's sober early in the morning! Way hey and up she rises, way hey and up she rises, way hey and up she rises early in the morning! What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning? Put em-!" _

They sang, Nyana quickly walking out of her cabin, holding the door knob in her hand, two fingers in her mouth, bent. This position caused Nyana to give off a high pitched, ear pounding whistle. This caused everyone to halt what they were doing, and look to Nyana with worried looks on their faces. At this point, the ones closest to her feared for their lives.

"Don't even think about it!" She demanded to the men, her eyes deathly serious. After she had spoken these simple five words, she quickly closed her cabin door, she safely inside once again.

This left Damon to wonder, who was standing beside an older man, looking to many other men, wondering what they should do now, now that they have been ordered not to sing that shanty.

Damon looking up to the man beside him, and spoke out, breaking the silence. "What else do we do with a drunken sailor?" He asked obnoxiously, not scared of this pirate girl, who previously had nearly broken his 'beautiful' face. Many men looked to him, including Achillian who was many feet away, keeping his distance from his previous opponent.

The pirate closest to him looked to the new blonde member, then smirked, and leaned in to whisper. "We put em' in the bed with the Captain's daughter" he explained, then stood up once again, laughing, the men continuing their shanty, of what they do to a drunken sailor. The words caused Damon to laugh hysterically, holding his stomach. What a thing! ... What an idea.. Damon then looked to Achillian, who was staring at the mug still full of rum in his hands. At this, Damon smirked. He had an idea.

After Nyana heard the shanty start up again, she decided not to fight it. No sailor usually dared to enter, for if they did they would risk their life. Before getting dressed for the night, she made sure her curtains were drawn tight, for reasons that don't need explaining.

Her feet wandered across the cherrywood floorboards to her closet that had been filled with clothing that she has either sewn herself, or that she had stolen from shops at the harbor. Her eyes came across a red down that fell to the ground in length. It had short sleeves, for all her day wear dresses were lacking in the shoulder, however they either covered all of her arms, or only a fraction. This was because they lived in the tropical zone, or Pirates Cove to be precise. After she had changed her dress to a night gown, her petite feet took her to her bed, which was fairly wide in size. This was due to the fact it was a canopy bed, one common to the London parts. Her bed was fairly comfortable, which was indeed a nice charm to her cabin.

The moon had taken to the sky long ago, yet the men were still at it, drinking rum and singing. Her Captain must've taken sleep hours ago. That reminded her.. When the men go on singing their shanties, the Captain always took a special sleep remedy that could put anyone to sleep. Luckily, she kept some in her drawer next to her bed. She quickly reached over and pulled out a cubby, and low and behold, there was the remedy itself, a spoon next to it. She then reached down, and pulled the cork from the bottle labeled 'Sleep Remedy', and poured the rather sickly yellow looking liquid onto the silver spoon. With a blink of an eye, she had downed it. It possessed a foul flavor, however she had over-came that throughout the years.

After putting the small cork back into the bottle, she placed the spoon and bottle back into the drawer, and closed it. Within five minutes, Nyana fell into a deep slumber, her senses leaving her, and leaving her mind to dream.

Within the time Nyana had gotten to bed, Damon had gotten Achillian very messily drunk. Achillian couldn't hold his rum like the other men.. How? You ask? Did Damon manage to get poor Achillian this way? Well.. Damon challenged Achillian to a drinking contest. Since Achillian was among many other older men, they had pressured him into doing so. This was a mistake made.. One of many to come.

"Come on Achillian!" Damon huffed, dragging the drunken young man by his torso, Damon's arms wrapped around his chest from behind. Achillian was way to drunk to fight back, or even process what was going on. The boy couldn't hold his rum.

When coming upon the cabin door of the young woman who had previously punched him, Damon set Achillian's upper body down on the deck, leaving him laying there so he could work on the lock. However, what he expected to be locked.. Wasn't! Damon quietly pushed the door open, knowing Nyana was asleep inside, due to the fact all the oil lamps had been shut off.

After pushing her heavy door open, Damon picked up Achillian's torso once again from behind, and dragged him inside. He was surprisingly quiet in this whole process... After Damon had done what he planned to do, he exited more speedily than a mouse being chased by a cat. With one last snicker, he closed the door behind him, leaving to rejoin the celebration.

Achillian was now laying in Nyana's bed beside her, he asleep from the drunkenness. Surprisingly, Nyana had been unaware of this. Curses to the sleep remedy.

As the night passed on, Nyana began to kick violently in her sleep. A habit she seemed to do every night since she boarded when she was a wee lass. Her feet kept coming in contact with Achillian's leg, which made his eyebrows furrow. Slowly, his arms reached out, and came in contact with Nyana. However this was by pure instinct. Once, a while ago, he had a young sister who used to climb into his bed when she had nightmares.

With his arms safely around her, he pulled her closer. Achillian was on the left side of her bed, and the Captain's daughter was on the right. They had both been laying on their sides, so Nyana's head was underneath Achillian's, his chin resting on her head. Her hands were folded against her, however she could feel his leather chest plate on her arms. After a short while, she stopped kicking. If she had been awake, she would have denied it, but her unconscious self showed the truth: that she felt comforted. For the whole night of sailing, Nyana remained in his arms, her head snuggled into his neck, leaving Achillian with a small grin upon his face in his deep slumber.


	9. Lesson Three

**Vuala! Another chapter! Tbh I'm happy to post this cause I've been slacking on my writing and I got this done tonight/this morning. But its SOO much fun! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Wonder what will happen...**

The early morning held men doing their daily chores, a task regularly preformed by the crew while humming soft songs. Most of the men had splitting headaches due to the effects of the amounts of rum they had consumed during the night. Some were still even passed out on the deck, the other men mopping around them, not bothering to move the drunks. The Captain was already moving about the bow of the vessel, examining his newly stolen map. Smee was handing out breakfast to the Captain, but soon finished, his short legs moving down the stairs to his next destination with a silver trey.

Most everyone was moving about the Jolly Roger, except for two souls, who were sleeping peacefully. Nyana had her nose buried into the flawless neck of the boy beside her, who was holding her very close to him. Usually, Nyana would be active before the sun had even risen, however the remedy spoke otherwise, singing sweet lullabies to keep her mind asleep. Achillian however, did have a splitting headache that kept him asleep, for the ache felt like a longboat fell upon his head.

A knock at Nyana's wooden door only stirred one of the two, who were in a sweet slumber. "Ms. Hook! Yur' breakfast is in order!" Smee announced, giving another hard knock at her door. This was odd.. Usually she would either have scared the daylights out of him, or would open the door. But neither of these had happened. This caused a trivial amount of worry to wash over him. This caused him to open her door just a tiny bit, to make sure she was alright, and not injured or anything of the sorts. However, his eyes brought him to another sight, one that made his eyes widen and back up. The Captain would like this as much as he likes Pan..

The door now shut once again, Nyana was stirring. The shutting of a creaky door was hard to ignore when it was but six meters away. Thus, her eyes opened to reveal those icy chambers that held one thousand ice bergs. Her stirring caused Achillian to pull her closer to him, this causing Nyana's eyes to widen. No way did the men do this again... With a quick movement of her right arm pushing her upward, she finally witnessed what was before her. A sleeping Achillian with extremely messy dark hair, much different from his neat combed one from the night before. "Bloody men.." She cursed, Achillian turning over on his other side, still in an alcoholic suggested slumber.

As she stared at the sleeping young man, she was in her thoughts, conjuring something that begin a life of misery for the two new members. Yes, she guessed Damon had placed the drunk in her bed, for no other man had the guts to do such an action. Damon might have started a storm, but Nyana was the hurricane.

Within the hour, Nyana was standing besides Damon's bunk, that more closely resembled a prison from the wood planks handing from chains as beds. It was clear that there was only one oil lamp shining, for the room was dimmed. The young woman had her back against the wooden wall besides the door, Damon laying in his bunk, on his side, very close to Achillian, who was laying next to him, facing the blonde haired prankster, still clouded with an alcoholic slumber. However, even given the long minutes of listening to the loud snoring of the two young men, Nyana stood in her place, leaning against the wall with a small smirk upon her lips. Before long, a small yell was heard. Damon sat up quickly, hitting his head on the bunk above him in the process, causing him to yell, "Ow!"

As he rubbed his head, Nyana gave a sneaky laugh, this causing Damon to glare towards her with his emerald eyes that gleamed in the dim light. After a short glare, he quickly shoved Achillian off the bunk and onto the floor. The impact was enough to slap the drunken boy awake. Achillian sat up with a loud groan, rubbing the back of his head, which was pounding like a beating drum. "Damon you dishonorable coward.." Achillian mumbled, remembering nothing but the drinking. Nyana just smirked, rolling her eyes at his comment. He was such a woman.

Damon grumbled back to his ship mate, and stood up from the wood plank that was chained to the wall. He was wearing the same clothes as the previous night, a dark blue leather chest plate with a cloth long sleeve shirt underneath.

After Damon stood up tall, definitely taller than Nyana, she spoke, Achillian standing up as well beside his ship mate. "I want you both on deck immediately," she began, staring both of them in the eyes, still in her night clothes. Very very improper for a young lady her age, however Nyana gave no cares about the silly laws of what was proper and what was not. "Training starts today.. You'll need it for the villainy that is to come" she explained.

After she had given her orders, she had began to leave to get dressed. However, before she could leave, her right arm was grabbed. "Who are you to give us.." He paused, rephrasing his sentence. "..Me orders?" Damon questioned in a nearly threatening voice. This conversation made Achillian take quick steps to the door to leave. He was intelligent enough to leave while the getting was good. Damon however, was not so fortunate. Nyana was getting extremely annoyed with Damon grabbing her arm every time he says a word, extremely quickly.

With a glare that could scare the soul of a man, she spoke in a whisper. "I'm the villainy to come"

Not but a few minutes of a ticking clock later, Nyana had been out of the chambers and dressed in her own cabin, red curtains drawn, naturally. Both young men were now on board, the older men swabbing the deck around them. Achillian was fairly interested in his surroundings. During the party the men had explained where their course was headed. Achillian had always thought it was a mothers tale, but this island proved it true. Damon, however was not to fascinated. To childish to be interested in things that seem magical. To be a man was to be a rock.

After a few minutes of waiting, Damon grew impatient. He crossed his strong arms, and raised his light eyebrow. "Where is the alleged 'Captain's Daughter'" he asked his ship mate, who didn't favor his existence. Achillian refused to say a single word to the 'dishonorable coward'. For if he did, he feared the consequences if he were to get into a fight. Nyana was very unpredictable. As if on cue, Nyana jumped down from above, a tactic she favored in surprising unsuspecting beings. Achillian being a few feet away, he jumped just as well as Damon.

"Lesson one, patience" She stated, wearing the most lovely tan and black dress. Her eyes traveled to both boys, back and forth for a split second, then spoke again, arms behind her back in a military fashion. "Lesson two.. Fear is no longer an option.. You must not feel it" She nodded, a blank expression with slowly turned into a sinister glare as she spoke her next words that would haunt the two boys for the upcoming years. "Lesson three.. Know that your life could end any moment when you're upon the Jolly Roger, for a demon lurks on the island.. He goes by the name of Pan"


End file.
